


An Unwelcome Visitor

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Brotherly Love, M/M, Protective Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Billie turns up rather threateningly in the brothers' bedroom. Dean isn't happy.
Series: Wincest Shorts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	An Unwelcome Visitor

‘I don’t know why I bother, Dean,‘ the sardonic voice complained. ‘You either ignore my advice or weasel out of it in some way.’

‘Nice to see you too, Billie,’ Dean drawled from his sprawled position on the bed; displeasure at the being’s arrival in his bedroom apparent in his voice. 'Though not exactly what a guy likes to wake up to.’

Billie raised an eyebrow. ’Yeah. We all know who you like to wake up to,’ she replied not bothering to conceal the sarcasm inherent in her words.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’  
She ignored him. ‘I’m not here to talk about your love life, Dean. Do you know just how much you and your brother fucked things up? I warned you, told you what you had to do to contain Michael, but all it took was for Sam to puppy-eye you and whoosh, Jack goes off his head, kills Michael, kills your mom and ends up being the cause of Chuck showing up. The way things are going, this reality could be wiped out on Chuck’s whim and all of us with it, thanks to you two.’

‘Just a freaking minute,’ Dean said, anger stamped on his handsome features. ‘None of this is our fight. Sam and I have been used as puppets by Chuck. He’s the one you should be shaking your fist at, not us.’

Billie snorted. ‘Chuck might be pulling the strings, but if you Winchesters had played along instead of going up against everything like a poor man’s Don Quixote, things might not have reached this point. You've got a single, blind obsession, Dean, that of looking out for your brother, but one man can’t take precedence over the entirety of humanity.’

At that, Dean pushed back the bedcovers and got to his feet. Billie was a powerful and threatening figure but Dean was past being dictated to by anyone, natural or supernatural.  
‘You do remember what happened to your predecessor, don’t you?’ he snarled. ’And that dude scared the balls off me. So what makes you think I’m going to listen to you?’

‘I don’t, but you’d do well to remember that you have a responsibility to this world. Isn’t your motto, 'saving people, hunting things' or has that gone down the drain now too.’

Dean strolled across the room until he was up in Billie’s personal space. ’ If Sam and I can save people along the way, fine, but after everything he and I have been through, my brother is the only one I care about.  
If things happen the way they did on the alternate Earth, then it’ll be up to humans and other hunters to defend themselves and their homes. The Winchesters have given enough. Now, why don’t you take yourself off to the Veil? Sam’s in the bathroom but he’ll be back soon and I don’t want him to be upset by seeing you here. He’s been treated like shit by all of you ‘superior’ beings, but from now on no one gets to touch a hair on his head.’

Billie’s laugh echoed through the room. ‘You do know I’ll reap you both sooner or later and eternity can be a long time without having Sam at your side. If six weeks in a cell was hard…think on that! I could throw one of you into the Empty and the other…hmm…maybe Purgatory. Have a nice time visiting old friends.’

Dean let out a string of unrepeatable curses as she vanished.  
Why the fuck were he and Sam targeted by just about every non-human in existence.

‘Hey,’ Sam said, entering the room. ‘I thought I heard voices.’  
‘Na. It was just me talking to myself.'

‘Bad sign, dude,’ Sam grinned.’ I know we’re one shade away from being crazy but don’t amp it up.’

‘I’m crazy all right, crazy for you, Sam,’ Dean smiled, pulling his brother into his arms. ‘And right now, I want to do 'crazy' things to that pretty body of yours.’  
‘But I’m just after taking a shower and…’

‘Perfect.’ With a twist of his body, Dean threw them both down onto the bed, in a tangle of arms and legs.  
‘Let’s just snuggle up for a while, and if things heat up we’re in the right place for some hot-ass sex.’

Sam abandoned himself to his brother’s embrace, Dean's strong arms holding him like a treasured child.  
‘I’m always gonna look out for you, Sammy. Never gonna leave you,’ Dean whispered in his sibling's ear. ‘Later we have to take a good look at what our future might bring. Set it up so that nothing can touch us, not even Chuck.’

‘And how are we going to do that?' Sam sighed, Dean’s words of love washing over him like a warm, soothing wave.

‘That’s what we’ve got to figure out. Nothing’s impossible in our world, Sammy. We have many enemies but a couple of powerful friends too. We’re going to spend eternity together, nobody’s going to take that from us, little brother.’

Sam raised his head to claim Dean’s lips with his own. An eternity of this, of love at times so breath-taking as to overwhelm their senses. Who wouldn’t want that? Sam certainly did and there was no doubting Dean’s same desire.

The end


End file.
